Why do bad things, happen to good people?
by NatalieTheGryffindor
Summary: She was his daughter and yet he left, now she's growing up not knowing. With people hating her and thinking she's a freak, but soon enough she will learn she is much more then that, She is someone's miracle and no one will mess with that persons Miracle. Eventual CW/OP HP/GW HG/RW FW/OC DM/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

A child's cry could be heard through a big red building in London, but yet no one went to cheek what was wrong or why the child was crying. Children cried all the time here, it was a normal thing to happen. This child was crying because of a memory, or more then one you could say, a tragic thing that had happened. Jet black curls covered golden eyes and a pale skinned face, that was wet with tears. This child was a girl and her name was Geneviève Vergo, How about we start from the beginning? Of the day she ended up in this place and then well move on to the actually story.

* * *

October 31, 1981.. Halloween night, London England.

In an apartment in the heart of London lived a Man and his fiancé and their beautiful two year old daughter. When you looked at this family you would say how normal they looked, but yet they weren't really normal. Actually, This family was far from normal, they had a secret that made them different from many other family's in London. This was a family of Witches and Wizards. The Father's name was Sirius Black, an Auror (Dark Wizard Catcher) and five years ago he graduated from a school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. The Mother's name was Annalisa Vergo, she was a Healer at St. Margo's (the wizarding hospital) and four years ago she graduated from a school called Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons or known as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Lastly, Was the daughter, her name was Geneviève. She was born on October Twenty-second, nineteen-seventy nine, She had only recently turned two years old.

At this point the family was celebrating their first Halloween at home as a family, Last year, the family had no way to celebrate due to the fact that the wizarding world was at war with an evil doer and his followers, his name was Voldemort. Last year, Sirius black and his fiancé were out on a mission while their one year old daughter stayed with their good friends, Lily and James potter and their son Harry who at the time had only been four months old. This year the family had decided to celebrate alone and enjoy the time they had together, while it lasted. But for some odd reason that night Sirius couldn't help but feel something bad would happen.

"Zirius, are you ok?" Annalisa asked her fiancé, in her thick French accent. Putting her magazine down on the coffee table and facing him.

" It's James and Lily, I can't help feel like they aren't ok. What if Peter was caught or something? What If he told where they were?" Sirius Rambled to his Fiancé.

"Oh, Zirius darling!I am sure zey are fine darling. You should not worry zo much" She told him, but she was worrying as well. A cry was heard from one of the bedrooms

"I'll get her, it'll keep my mind off of it." Sirius mumbled, while walking out of the room to the hall that lead to three bedrooms. He opened the a white door with gold letter on that said 'Geneviève lotus' on it and walked in. Inside was completely pink with butterfly's that danced around the walls, there was all white furniture and a Beautiful white crib with gold lining on it, Sirius walked towards the crib and standing up in it was a beautiful little girl with midnight black curls and bright curios golden eyes, she had pale white skin with little freckles that were scattered all over her face.

"Hello Gen" He cooed at his beautiful daughter, she smiled at him and giggled

"Dada! pwik up dada" his daughter said in a voice that melted anyone's heart, and of course Sirius obliged. He swung his daughter up into his arms and began to walk out of the room.

"Dada Mowny, Mowny!' His daughter squirmed and cried, her hands trying to reach a plush wolf that sat on her rocking chair. One of Sirius' best friends named Remus lupin who the group call 'Moony gave this to his daughter when she was born and she adored it. He walked back into the room and picked the stuffed wolf up and handed it to his young squirming daughter.

'There you go, little Genny.' He replied, While once again walking out of the room with his now calm daughter, and proceeding down the hall to the living room where his beautiful wife sat on a tan leather couch reading a magazine in French. The room had a beautiful brick fireplace that was easy to use for flooing and the room was painted a deep brown, it was very warm and inviting. Sirius sat down next to Annalisa with his daughter on his lap giggling. Annalisa looked up and smiled at her daughter and fiancé.

"'Ello mon bébé! How iz my darling after her nap?" Annalisa Coed at little Geneviève in Sirius' arms, who clapped her hands and giggled.

"Mama! Mama!" She giggled at her mum, who smiled and continued to play with her, Her father on the other hand was in another world. Suddenly he jumped up with Geneviève in his arms.

"Sweet heart I have to go cheek on them! I know something's wrong, Peter said he would be here by nine and he's not here, I'm just going to make sure they are ok." Sirius said in a worried tone while his daughter sat calmly is his arms.

"Alright, be Zafe though! and come home tonight, Genny and I want you home! Zon't we darling?" his fiancé said to him with a smile, she then kissed him on the mouth and went to take their daughter who Sirius had just received a sloppy kiss from.

"I promise you both I will be home before midnight! I love you Anna, Gen!" He said as he raced out the door.

"We love you too zirius" Annalisa said while she hugged her daughter and walked over to the couch to put the telly on.

* * *

Hours had passed since Sirius had left the house and Annalisa sat on the couch alone, she had put Geneviève to bed a while ago and was waiting for Sirius to come home so she could go to bed as well. She had the telly on and was waiting when she heard a large bang come from outside her front door, she knew it could be Sirius but she sat on the couch and waited till he came in. Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges and instead of Sirius standing there a man with long white hair was in his place.

"Ah so your Sirius Wife are you?" The man said in sneering voice "Well to bad we wont be able to get acquainted, Now where is my lord? Your little brat of a godchild did something to him, and you must know where he is!" By now the man was across the room and had a wand too her head.

"Are you Crazy? I do not know what it iz you are talking about!" Anna said her blond hair was getting in her face and she was trying to get it out of her way.

"I'll give you too the count of three you French whore!" He sneered in here face "One... Two...Three... Crucio!" Pain shot through her body, and she thought of her baby girl, would he do this to her? Would her baby be ok? The pain continued and it wouldn't stop, things were starting to fade and her breaths were becoming short and weak, Then Annalisa Vergo crumbled to the floor, no more breaths being taken, she was no more.

* * *

An Hour had passed since an entire family was ripped apart, a young girl cried in her crib waiting for her mommy or daddy to come to her. Usually they would be here by now! and yet they were not.

"Mummy, Daddy?!" The little girl's voice sounded through an empty room but yet there was no reply. Tears streamed down her pale face that was becoming stained.

Suddenly a pop could be heard from the living room, Remus Lupin appeared only inches away from the crumpled form of Annalisa's body. His eye's were looked on it and tears streamed down his scared up face. And that's when he heard it the soft cry's of a baby girl coming from the bedroom hall, He swiftly walked to the door that said "Geneviève Lotus" on it. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open to reveal his favorite little girls room, inside the crib the little girl stopped crying and looked at the man. He walked over to the crib and grabbed the little girl out and hugged her to his chest, and tears produced in his eyes. They could both faintly hear the sound of another pop out in the living room, but Remus didn't care, he wanted to just hug his goddaughter and have her to himself.

The Sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard from the doorway, Remus turned around and standing there was non-other then Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and leader of the order of the phoenix

"ah Remus, I must take Geneviève now my boy" Remus nodded and too the half sleeping child over to his old headmaster. Dumbledore took the small girl in his arms and smiled at her "You'll see her one day my boy, but I must tell you her new last name will be vergo" He said with a nod and before Remus could answer or protest they were gone with a pop.

* * *

Dumbledore and Geneviève arrived outside a large red building ten blocks away from Geneviève's home. All she had to remember her parents now, was her locket with their picture's in it and her plush wolf that Remus gave her. Dumbledore put the sleeping girl on the steps of the orphanage 'Good luck Geneviève Lotus Vergo' he said before ringing the doorbell and disappearing with a pop.

Geneviève would now grow up without knowing her family until she turned eleven and so time would go fast but slow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the summer of nineteen-ninety one; A tiny young girl with long black curls, golden eyes and a pale tear stained face sat on her bed holding a plush wolf too herself, once again she had a dream of a man leaving his wife and child home to go save his friends and then a women's screams. She never knew what this meant but it must have meant something, she knew it had too. Maybe, just maybe this was her mother and father, the women had her eyes and the man her hair, or maybe she just thought this up in her mind? Maybe she'd never know. This young girl had lived here for all her life, well since she'd turned two and her parents had died, she was not eleven years old and almost ten years had passed, and she still knew nothing of where she came from, except for a locket that would not open. Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts by a shout from down stairs.

'Geneviève Vergo, Jonas Regis, Jace Regis you have a visitor!' a raspy voice of an obvious smoker sounded, This was the voice of the tenant here, Mr. Rodriquez. he wasn't a nice man and liked to pick on Geneviève, Jonas and Jace, He also encouraged the children there to do the same.

'Go on you little Freaket, Mr. Rodriquez called you and the other freaks!' A bossy voice said, this voice belonged to tall pudgy blonde headed girl with brown eyes and a rude attitude, her name was Carly, and she was the closest to nice when it came to any of the girls here. Geneviève quickly got up and walked out of the girls room to the stairs, she ran down them to avoid anymore confrontations, but she bumped into two people on her way down, Two tall identical boys with black hair and bright blue eyes, her best friends, Jonas and Jace.

'What do you think this is about Genna?' asked Jonas, he was always the one to take control when it came to their group, anyone that messed with Genna or Jace they had to go through him.

'I don't know Jon' Geneviève replied with dumb found look on her face, she really didn't, she wished she did. They continued on their way down stairs towards Mr. Rodriquez's Office, where they presumed the visitor, if there really was one, would be. When they reached the door, Jace went to knock but before he could the door swung open to Mr. Rodriquez who did not look happy to see them.

'Get in, someone's here to see you three' He said opening the door wider to allow them to enter, When they walked in they saw an stern looking old lady with a tight grey bun on the top of her head sitting in a chair in front of the clutered desk that belonged to Mr. Rodriquez. She did not look at all pleased by the state of the desk or even the whole office, which was quit messy. Their caretaker pointed his finger to the chairs near her, silently telling them to sit down, then cleared his throat and began to speak.

'I'm sorry miss..' He trailed off, obviously not catching her name when she arrived, which was quit typical, He was not a very cautious man when it came to a child leaving as long as they did not come back.

'Professor McGonagall, I believe I told you that earlier?' Looking at the Caretaker carefully, she obviously could tell something was off with this man. The kids knew what that was, Mr. Rodriquez was notorious for doing drugs and all the kids her knew it. You could clearly see the his eyes were two red and his pupils were dilated, and he had a horrible smell about him.

'Of yes of course, just making sure, now what is it you'd like with three weirdo's then? Not in trouble are they?' He looked murderously at the three eleven year olds, but that did not seem to go unnoticed by the Professor.

'Weirdo's? What ever do you mean Mr. Rodriquez? These three are far from weird, from what I can see' This time it was the Professors turn to look murderous, She looked angry that this man called three children weird and it font of them too.

'Well um they do weird things, but that's beside the point, what are you here for exactly?' He said hesitantly, warily looking at the women.

'I'm here to tell them that they have been accepted to a school, a school for talented children.' The women said proudly, all the while smiling at the three children who sat next to her. Mr. Rodriquez laughed at that, and snorted in the process.

'These three, talented? Oh dear lord their far from it! Why don't you cheek out some of the other children here, I'm sure you'll find three that are far more talented then these three' he snorted out, and couldn't stop laughing.

'No, I assure you, these are the three that are meant to come to this school!' She did not look happy when she talked to their caretaker at all, then she reached in her coat pocket and pulled out three thick envelopes and handed them to the children. 'Go ahead and read them children, it will explain it all.' She shook her head towards the letter's. Mr. Rodriguez went to take Geneviève's but the Professor swiped his hand away. Gen continued to open her letter and inside it read,

'Ms. Geneviève Vergo The girls bedroom Ellis Orphanage London, England'

''HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Vergo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

The children looked at the professor skeptically, what was this women trying the play at? She nodded her head at the other letters as to say, continue reading.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A history of magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginner's guide to transfiguration _

_by Emeric switch _

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic best and where to find them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: Guide to self protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

'Is this for real?' Asked Jonas skeptically, this did not seem at all right to him. Geneviève just stared at the women as if she were deranged, but Jace was doing something very peculiar, He was mumbling to himself rereading the paper, Gen and Jonas could clearly here him saying 'It makes sense', He finally looked up, but not at them at the professor.

'This is why we can do all these weird things, isn't it? Like making things float and catch fire?' the usually quiet reserved Jace asked, The professors face broke into a rare looking grin and she shook her head yes. Then Jace attention was brought back to the other two children 'Its true, the entire letter, We are magic!' Jace said with a huge smile on is face, the other two gave him looks that clearly said they thought he was crazy.

'Are you going mad Jace? How can you believe this rubbish?' Jonas sounded annoyed with his brother, which was very recherché to ever happen. Fighting between these two never happened they were completely close and never were apart.

'Jonas, Genna think about it! All of those things we've done, Like Jonas the time to made your book fly out of Bailey west's hand when she took it from you or Genna when Mr. Rodriquez hit you that one time and...' When he said that the Professor next to him gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she then was standing I front of their care taker.

'You hit this young girl?' She sounded ready to attack and the could swear they heard her voice break and then her eyes slid over to Geneviève looking for any damage on her. 'What kind of man are you?' she was seething.

'The little brat deserved it she...' but before he could finish his sentence was cut off by the Professor. 'Don't you say she deserved It! she is a little girl who did nothing wrong and is not someone you have the right to hit for any reason!' The Professor was once again looking beyond furious. 'I will be reporting you! and.. I will be taking these three with me, they have no business staying here with you!' then her attention was on the children, in a much calmer voice she said 'please go retrieve your things quickly, we'll leave as soon as you do' a stern look on her face, that clearly said do not mess with me.

They limitedly left the room under the watchful eye of the professor, all three were unnerved while they made their way the upstairs, when they reached the top of the steps Jace was the one to break the ice between them all.

'At least we are leaving!' Jace said hopeful that his brother and Best-friend weren't still made at him.

'yeah Jace, we're leaving. But with a Goddamn random stranger' Jonas said in a frustrated, before storming away from his brother towards the boys room.

'Geneviève, please' Jace sounded upset and kept eye contact with Gen the entire time, finally she looked away and to the floor.

'Jace, I'm not mad, I just wish we had known this women before you said anything..' she said trailing off before putting her hand on his arm, since she couldn't reach his shoulder, and put a small smile on her face before she walked away towards the girl dorms, and Jace left towards the boys dorms only seconds after. Geneviève arrived in her room and went to her bed to get her small amount of things that mattered into a backpack that she used for school. While she did this, the other girls in the room stared at her.

'Where do you think your going?' Asked a bossy voice that just so happen belonged to Carly.

'I'm leaving, obviously' Geneviève was still ticked of about what just happened and she really couldn't take this girls bothering today.

'Where are you going?' this time the voice didn't belong to Carly, it was a sweet little voice that was young and it belonged to a seven year old with deep auburn hair and warm brown eyes named Melody.

'To a school for advanced children, like Jace, Jonas and I.' Gen thought up a quick lie, she couldn't exactly tell anyone where she was going. One, now one would believe her if she did and Two, she didn't want these people to know.

'Oh so a school for Freaks?' This time belonging to the biggest bully of them all, Jessica, a fourteen year old with blonde hair, cold blue eyes and a tall lean body, she was any boys fantasy. Jessica laughed after she said this but stopped when she noticed no one else joined in. Instead, their were choruses of 'Good Luck Geneviève' through out the room, and Genna received hugs from the five youngest tenants, Melody, Aubrey, Ella, Mandy and Olive. Finally, she had he entire backpack packed which wasn't a lot and looked around the room one time, and began to leave. What surprised her the most was on her out Carly stopped and hugged her, said good luck and actually looked upset. She stood there shocked for half a second before walking out the door and into the hall where Jonas and Jace stood with their blue backpacks were thrown over their shoulders. When they reached the bottom, The professor stood there waiting for them.

'Where are your bags?' she asked the three eleven year olds.

'on our back, Professor.' Jace replied, looking a little put out that the professor even had to ask,.

'Oh, well I suppose we'll have to get some new clothes' she said to more to herself then the children, then she said looking the kids 'A Car is waiting out front for us, come along' She lead the way out to the door, the kids took one last look inside the building before following her outside and to the car. The kids got in the back while the professor got in the front with the driver, every thing seem on real to them now. In the front seat they could clearly here the professor say center London please, and the car began to pull away. The kids watched out the back window as the horrible place they spent almost ten terrible years in disappeared, Geneviève grabbed both the boys hands which made them turn around and in a soft voice so that only they could hear she said with a smile ' The past is just the past and is something we can forget, but the future is something we can look forward too!' and so they did have something to look forward too, a whole new life! What ever waited for them in the center of London they would be ready and would welcome it with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was beyond words, the three children gaped at the extraordinary things they learned and found there. They found out while there that Geneviève and the twins each had vaults in the wizarding bank, Gringott's, left to them by their parents. They had magical parents and they were ecstatic, they had filled their pockets with money and even switched some to muggle, non-magic people, money to use for new clothing. They had first went to a shop called Madame malkins, where they got school uniforms plus some other everyday robes that professor McGonagall said would come in handy. They then got all of the required school books, plus some others like, Hogwarts: a history and Defensive curses and spells for the young. They also went to get caldrons and potions supplies and even stopped to get quills and ink, the professor even let them each pick out a pet, Geneviève got a grey and black kneazle cat, Jonas got a black barn owl and Jace got a black and white kneazle that was the brother to Geneviève's. This entire place felt like home to them, everything seemed familiar especially to Genna. They got to meet entire wizarding family as well, a Red headed couple with seven children called the Weasley's but only six were there, the oldest worked at Gringots and the second oldest was leaving in just a week to go to Romania to work with real live dragons, Geneviève thought he was the coolest. The children were named Bill, he was the oldest then Charlie, He's the one Gen thought was the coolest, then there was Percy he was very rule abiding, the twins Fred and George were next they were super funny, Ron can next and he was in the same year as the three, and last was Ginny the only girl in the family she took a liking to Geneviève.

After they retrieved all of the necessary school supplies, Professor McGonagall wanted to get lunch, so they stopped at a place called the leaky cauldron on the way out of Diagon Alley to get something. The Professor allowed them to each get a bottle of something called butter beer, apparently the alcohol law was different for wizards and witches. Geneviève got a pumpkin soup that she fell in love with while the twins went on the safer side and got grilled cheese, The professor got the same thing as Genna saying it was her favorite. While they ate silence absorbed them, all that was heard was the clacking of spoons against bowls and gulping for drinking, But the kids had something on there minds..

'Professor?' Geneviève Asked in a shy voice, the professor looked up at her and nodded her head, Jonas was the one to begin speaking next.

'Professor, are we going back to the Orphanage? I mean after we are done shopping?' He asked with a slight trig of red on his cheeks.

'Back to the Orphanage?' She asked with a slight amusement in her voice 'I was under the impression you would come and stay with me.' she added with a smile on her face.

'Stay with you?' Jace asked with a smile on his face 'Do you really mean it professor?' Jonas asked as an after thought.

'Of course' she said with yet another amused smirk 'I have a home in Scotland, It has plenty of room but you'll have to come to school early' She added

'Oh, thank you Professor! thank you' Geneviève cried with a huge smile on her pale face, the boys similarly said same things.

'How about outside of school you call me...' she began and trailed off while thinking 'Aunt Minnie, some boys I use to have as student use to all me Minnie and it grew on me'

They continued to eat in silence, all three children were overjoyed and didn't want to speak while they were eating though a strange man in all black walked in to the tavern, he wore all black and had hair to his shoulders. The man walked right up to where they sat with the professor as well, as he walk he looked like bat with his robes flying behind him.

'Oh Severus! it's funny to see you here.' the Professor said with amusement, and then as an after thought she said 'Children this is Professor Snape, he'll be your Potions professor at school' The children said greeting to the professor, who looked bitter and annoyed.

'Pleasure' He replied to the children bitterly, then he turned to the professor 'Albus, was wondering where you were. Apparently you should have only taken an hour or two to take these three here and it's been almost four, He sent me to see what was going on'

'Well tell Albus, I will not be returning to the castle tonight and I will not be sleeping there for the rest of summer, I'll come explain why to him in the morning.' She said this while taking glances at the children which the other professor must have caught on too because he looked at the children warily every few seconds.

'Very well, I'll relay the message.' he said looking at her, he then looked the children one more time with a sneering look and stalked away with his robes flying behind him. He did not seem like a professor they did not want to cross. They continued to eat, and when they were finished 'Aunt Minnie' decided they should go get the children new muggle clothes they could wear. They left the tavern and began to walk around London, the first store they stopped in was a department store called Selfridges, the first stop was the girls section where Geneviève pick out an array of clothing, She got dresses and skirts all the way down to socks, by the time she was done they had to retrieve another cart for the boys. The Boys got dress clothes all the way down to sweats for playing, the three children were over joyed with what they each acquired. After they were done with clothe shopping 'Aunt Minnie' took them into an alley and shrunk all the bags and told the children to put them there pockets, she also shrunk the school supplies they received and told them to do the same with that. Then she said they needed to buy toys and books, the kids began to protest against this stating that they were 'too old for toys' but she wouldn't here it. In the end they ended up going to a store called Hamley's where they got an assertion of puzzles and coloring books, She even coaxed Geneviève into getting a china doll in which she said it could be put in your room for decoration, each child each got a stuffed animal as well, Gen another wolf, Jonas a lion and Jace a Hippo. Aunt Minnie even looked at an outdoor muggle play set, she told the children if they behaved for the next week she would buy to keep them busy this summer.

After all the shopping was done, Aunt Minnie directed the three tired children back to the leaky cauldron. She quickly explain the floo process them, they had to say 'Mirvena McGonagall's home' after they had stepped into the green flames. Aunt Minnie had all the children do it first, saying she'd be right be hind them, Geneviève was the first to go through. She stepped into the flames quit gracefully and then said clearly 'Mirvena McGonagall's home' and throw the powder into the green flames, around her everything a spinning, when she finally fell out she was in a Victorian style living room of a pale gold with scarlet rugs. Gen loved this room, it made her feel at home, everything about the colors together was perfect and warm. less then a minute after Gen came through, Jonas followed, falling on his way out as well and he had the same look gen did, this was home. Jace came through next but gracefully compared to the others he didn't topple over he stood firmly, his face was priceless, in his mid all he could think about is how warm this room felt and how perfect it was. Lastly their Aunt Minnie cam through, perfectly if they might add, she had a huge smile n her face when she saw the three children standing calmly waiting for her.

'How about we go to your rooms? you look exhausted!' she told the three children with and amused smile, 'there are five bedrooms her, the three I have for you will change to what fits your personality when you walk in.' she added as she walked towards a pair of stairs, they could clearly see the dinning room was next to the Living room now. They made their way up the steps to the hallway where Aunt Minnie stopped at the first door.

'This Jonas...' she began while opening the door 'will be your room' when looking inside it was all white, but the second Jonas walked In it completely changed. Now a pine bed was sitting in to middle with gold and scarlet bedding and three of the walls were scarlet while the one behind the bed was gold. The room also had a Pine desk up against one of the windowed walls, the windows were covered in gold curtains and the windows on the gold wall had scarlet. Finally on the wall that the door was on plus two others was a lion roaring. Jonas feel in love with his room, he ran inside and was in heaven, Aunt Minnie followed him in and asked for his bags, she put the back to there right side so he could unpack and left him to it then she direct then to the room next door.

'This Jace will be your room' she said with a smile, she opened the door an allowed Jace to enter, the second he did the room change. The walls were now deep blue, and a espresso bed with deep blue and black bedding sat up against the wall with a matching side table. Across the room was a espresso desk with shelves over it and a book case sat next to it. On the walls posters of Jace's favorites bands appeared like the Beatles and Pearl Jam, also on a far wall was a hippo that all around the room. Aunt Minnie un-shrunk Jace's bags and handed them to him.

The two remaining women walked across the hall to the door that Geneviève assumed was her own, the professor opened the door with out saying it and indicated For Gen to enter, when she did the room changed. The walls turned a beautiful pale purple, a white canopy bed was in the middle of two huge white French windows, on one side was a knock in the wall that help a window seat and on either side of it were two large built in book cases. The windows had pale see through curtains and white blinds behind them, on an opposite wall a white desk sat with a white vanity and chair sitting next to it. This room was amazing, Aunt Minnie did the same thing she did to the boys after unshrinking the bags and walking out, Gen began to unpack only leaving a white night gown she got that day out. When she was finished unpacking she got dressed into her new night gown, she snuggled her self in to her slightly darker purple sheets and began to fall to sleep.

'I love it here' she said before she completely feel asleep dreaming of how perfect everything was for her and her two best friends now.


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Aunt Minerva was wonderful! The three children could finally be children with out anyone yelling orders at them, they did have the occasional chore but it was small and something a child their age could handle. They had a two hour reading period a day where toys had to be put away and sit in the living room with their Aunt and read but the three kid didn't care like other kids would, this made them learn a lot. Geneviève already knew enough to seem like she was raised as a witch her entire life, and the twins were not far behind.

At this very moment, the kids were in the back yard of the manor playing football with two nets that their Aunt Minerva bought them. Gen and Jace were on the field battling it out to get the ball to the goal where Jonas stood waiting for some action. Gen was quite good and could usually always beat both of the boys, she was quit fast on her feet, and could kick a ball vey far. Aunt Minerva was sitting in a chair under a large oak tree with a book, she was watching the children to make sure no one got hurt and quit amused by their antics.

Suddenly a pop was heard from in the distance, standing on the hill was an old man with Periwinkle robe on and a long white beard. He started down the hill to where Aunt Minerva sat under the tree, all the while looking at the three children playing. He swiftly walked towards the women with a twinkle in his eye and was smirk on his face, when he reached her, he conjured an outdoor chair from thin air and took the seat next to her.

'Albus, what on earth are you doing' she asked in surprise at the appearance of her colleague

'I just wanted to meet these three, and see how summer has been for you' he told her with a smile while he watched Gen score a goal.

'The Children and I were about to go in and clean up, then make dinner if you'd like to join.' She told him with a strained smile, honestly she didn't want anyone to meet her 'Children'. They were still scared of people and still feared they would be returned to the Orphanage, and she did as well, she knew Dumbledore would come up with a reason for them to return, but she wouldn't allow it. Not over her dead body.

'I would love too!' he told Minerva with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Then his colleague stood up and started towards the playing children.

'Geneviève, Boy's, Come along inside! we have a guest here!' Minerva shouted to the three children in a kind motherly voice. They all but ran to there Caretaker, the Gen reaching her first. Dumbledore was eyeing her and obviously noticed she was tiny for her age, she came up just above Minerva's elbow. He also obviously noticed the boys were tall for there age, they both evenly came up to Minerva's shoulders. You could tell that he obviously never saw Minerva acted that motherly to anyone, but here she was acting like a mother wolf protecting her cubs, eyeing the professor with a 'I dare you to insult or hurt my children' look.

'Kids, this is Professor Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts' When she said this, the kids faces turned to admiration. 'Albus, this is Geneviève' She said while her arm wraped around the little girls arm with a smile on her face 'And this is Jonas and Jace' She said smiling at the two boys. 'Let's go get cleaned up then, Albus wound love to help us make dinner'

'It's very nice to meet you Professor! I've read all about you! and Aunt Minnie has told us so many wonderful stories!' Geneviève told the headmaster as they walked to the back door of the manor. The professor just smiled at the girl with a twinkle in his kind blue eyes. When they reached the door the kids walked in and went up the stairs to there rooms to get cleaned up and changed into more decent clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Professor's stayed in the kitchen, while Minerva stared at her coworker with rage.

'I know why your here Albus, and I'm not putting those children back in that place! They need a loving home with a mother figure!' She whispered sternly to him, as not to allow the children to hear her. 'You shouldn't have come here' she added

'Minerva..' he began in a calm voice 'They need to return there, they are safe in that Orphanage! If any death eater knows she's with you or those boys, they'll attack. that little girls blood is so pure!' He told his co-worker trying to convince her.

'Albus, what they need is a loving home to grow in! and that home will be mine!' She told him, while she pointed her wand at the fridge and three large carrots zoomed out to the cutting board and a knife began to cut them itself. 'I'm going to adopt them before school begins. I've already been to the Ministry and they are putting my papers through.' She added, but the Headmaster's normal twinkle was gone and he looked appalled.

'Minerva are you sure you are fit to take care of three children? Especially three children with Background, such as theirs? they could turn out like them!' He exclaimed, Minerva McGonagall looked beyond her self now, her face had gone red with rage and lips were pierced tightly together.

'DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILDREN!' Minerva McGonagall had not lost control of her magic since she was young but now the lights above her flickered and bowls in the kitchen began to spin. 'The only reason Sirius Black and Tom Riddle ended up that way was because love was never presented to them, but these three will get all the love they need!' She told the head master in a venoms whisper. 'I will see you in a month Albus, when school begins. Until then I wish for you to leave my home.' She turned around the carrots and began to cut them on her own, behind her she heard a pop and then three set of feet coming down the stairs.

* * *

'Are you alright Aunt Minnie?' Geneviève asked as she and the boys walked in to the kitchen. 'We heard shouting and oh where has the headmaster gone?' She asked he Aunt when she noted the missing guest.

'He's left, and won't be seeing us till school begins' She told the three children 'start cutting up the vegetable's please.' She added with a kind smile and began to cut up a chicken breast into tiny pieces and put them in a pan. Gen cut up squish and put it in a bigger pan while her 'Brothers' cut up celery and onion. When all the vegetable's were cut up they put sauce in the pan and began to cook it.

When everything was finished they took plates and set the table, Aunt Minnie levitated the food to the table and dibbed everything on to everyone's plates. The beginning of dinner was quit silent with the clanging of spoons and forks begging the only sound. But finally when everyone get deep into their food she began to speak,

'What would you think about if I became your mother?' She asked the three children, watching their content faces turn to shock in only a matter of seconds

'Do you mean like adopt us?' Geneviève asked in a hopeful voice while the others stared at their caretaker with hopeful eyes.

'That's exactly what I mean Genna, I wish to become your mum, if you want that?' She told the three children while studying their young thoughtful faces.

'I want you to be my mum' the usually quite persevered Jace said with a small voice, 'I already consider you in a way my mum already.' He added while looking at the ground, Jonas and Geneviève shook their heads to say they agreed.

'I'd love you to be our Mum!' Geneviève told Minerva with a kind smile and a loving look in her eyes.

'Dose this mean we can call you mum?' Jonas asked while looking at the women with hope clearly in his blue eyes.

'if you want, I've always wanted children of my own, I guess I have them now!' she told her three children with a huge smile before getting out of her seat and hugging each one of them while planting a kiss on their foreheads.

They cleaned everything up as a true family that night, laughing and singing. They then went and played a muggle board game called scrabble in the play room, which Geneviève and Minerva won. After they dressed in Jammies, they sat in the formal living room with books and read in front of the fire, the kids read their schools books and Minerva read a new history book involving Harry Potter. They read for two hours and when the clock struck ten O'clock, they trudged up the stairs to their bedrooms.

'Good night Mum' Jonas said to Minerva and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before retreating to his room, Jace said a similar goodnight when they reached his room.

'Goodnight Mummy!' Geneviève said before Minerva walked into her room across the hall, she wrapped her small arms around her waist and Minerva planted a kiss on her forehead. Geneviève walked back into her bedroom with a smile on her face and fell into bed instantly falling to sleep. All the occupants of the manor slept soundly and happy that night with smiles stretched across their faces.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys!  
I'm afraid to tell you I will not be updating for a week or so. I recently went through a very bad break up with a boy I dated for quit a long time, we are trying to work everything out though. But he wants to spend more time with me so this week and possibly the next I wish to devote to him! But I'm working on a new Chapter right now and if I can help it, the chapter will be up by either next week or the one after, But It will come up!. Thank you so much for reading my story so far! I'm trying really hard to make it better with each review and private message! You reading my story has made me very happy!  
Sincerely,

NatalieTheGryffindor! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Long chapter! yay! I hope you enjoy an please review! The next chapter will completely be Geneviève's perspective ~ NatalieTheGryffindor.**_

* * *

For one Geneviève Vergo life had drastically changed, and as for her last name it was no longer Vergo, it was now McGonagall. An entire month had passed since the news had been broken to the kids of how they would be adopted and honestly their life's couldn't get any better. 'Aunt' Minnie was no longer 'Aunt' Minnie, she was now known as 'Mummy' or 'Mum' to the three orphaned children. They were informed though that during school hours they would call her Professor but in private they may call her 'Mum'. The news about the Professor having three children would be a huge surprise when the sorting took place and Minerva McGonagall could not wait to see everyone's faces. Today in fact was, September the first, also known as the day that term would start and Geneviève, Jonas and Jace would catch the Hogwarts express to Hogsmead station. Though it was only eight-thirty in the morning, the house was full of energy, shouts of 'Mum do you know where my jumper is?' and 'Mum! Jonas hide my wand again!' could be heard through out the house, But yet not one ounce of tension or sorrow struck the house.

'Kids, bring your trunks down stairs please!' Minerva McGonagall shouted up the stairs to her three eleven years olds. It was in fact quit frustrating to have three of the same age, but some how it all worked out splendidly.

'Coming mum' came shouts from upstairs, followed by screech of an owl and two cats bounding down the stairs hissing. The first to appear at the top of the stairs with their trunk was Geneviève, dressed in light blue jeans, a white tank top with daises on it, a yellow leather jacket over it and Yellow flats. Her black curls were in two braids on the either sides of her head with white ribbons on the ends. She had trouble getting her trunk down the main stair case but eventually together Geneviève and Minerva got it down the stairs with ease.

'Mum, have you seen my cat carrier for Lupus?' Geneviève asked her mother with a small smile, Gen was always the one to lose everything around the house.

'It's upstairs in the hallway Genna darling' Minerva told her most disorganized child with am amused smile tugging at her lips.

'Oh great thanks!' Before bounding up the stairs with grace that only she could pull off.

It took almost thirty minutes until everyone was standing by the fire place ready to go. The animals were all locked up in their cages, Geneviève's gray and black kneazle had been named lupus, Jace's white and black kneazle had been named Caronia and Jonas's black barn owl had been named Onyx. The trunks were sitting infornt of each child with the animals firmly on top.

Though everything seemed peachy for the house hole trouble had to come Minerva's way at some point and it just so happened it was the twins who caused it. The Boys had decided they wanted to wear pjs to the train staion of course Minerva had made them get changed in the end. Jonas now wore dark jeans with a plain red t-shirt and a blue zip up sweatshirt on top. Jace now wore darker jeans with a beatles t-shirt and the same sweatshirt as his brother but in blue.

They would be taking the Floo to the leaky cauldron and a cab to kings cross station where they would board the train.

'...It will spin a little, but then you'll stop and see the pub' Minerva was explaining the process of flooing to her children, 'Jonas you first, say 'Leaky Cauldron' very clearly!' she instructed her children, holding a purple bag with powder in it, Jonas took some in his hand. The now green flames gave off a pretty light, Jonas stepped inside, very clearly he said 'Leaky Cauldron' and seconds later was gone. Jace followed after him with ease and he to was gone.

'You turn Gen, remember clearly!' Said Minerva pushing Geneviève toward the fire. Gen had expected it to hurt when she went in the fire but it did not, the floo powder in her had felt soft and nice. She held tight on to her trunk, while her mother held cat.

'Leaky Cauldron!' After the throwing the powder in everything began to spin, she opened her eyes a one point and could swear she saw a group of red headed children running franticly to get their things into their trunks for school, she assumed it was just her imagination. Seconds later she tumbled out of the fire place with grace, landing in front of her two snickering brothers.

'Have a nice 'Fall', Genna?' Jonas asked while holding his stomach for support, at what he thought was a funny joke. Jace who had stopped laughing helped Gen up to her feet just as their mother came through gracefully.

'Oh good, non of you got lost!' Minerva said when she saw her children, who were covered in Floo powder. She pulled out her wand and said a spell making all of the Powder disappear for their clothes.

'Well come on, a cab should be waiting outside for us!' She told the three children while ushering them out of the pub. A cab was in fact outside for them, The cab driver relentlessly helped put the three trunks In the boot while looking quit warily at the two cats and one owl. The trip to the station took farther then their mother suspected, a whole thirty minutes due to the terrible traffic. By the time they reached their destination the clock above it read nine forty-five, It took Another whole fifteen minutes to get three trolleys, plus get everything loaded on to them. Minerva would have to leave at ten thirty to attend a staff meeting so thirty minutes was all they had. They turned left and right dodging people on their way to the platform, until they made it to a wall between nine and ten. The three children knew that their tickets read 'Platform 9 3/4' but this still confused them on how they would get through to the actual platform.

'Just run straight at the wall, do it at a run, it makes it much easier' Minerva told the children who still looked skeptical but obeyed anyway. Geneviève decided to be the first to go, gripping tightly onto her trolley which she was just a head a half taller then, she ran at the wall with her eyes shut tight. She honestly expected to hit the wall at some point but it never happened, opening her eyes she saw a large scarlet train. Jonas came through right after her then Jace but after him another boys came through, he had a thick messy black hair and round glasses.

'Hey come over here!' Jace called over to the boy, who walked over. 'What's your name? I'm Jace, This my brother Jonas and our sister Genna, were all first years' Their mother came through seconds later and walked over to them.

'I'm Harry' The boy said shyly, All three children smile at the boy, including their mother.

'I must say , you look lots like you father, but you have your mothers eyes!' their mother remarked when she caught sight of the boy,her children were only awestruck for a moment at the name knowing their mother would not like the goggling 'Two of my favorite students, don't tell anyone that' She added with a wink at the children.

'You knew my parents?' Harry asked Minerva with Awe, his eyes were wide with joy.

'They were my students! now lets get you Four a compartment, hmm?' She said with amusement at the look on the young boys face while leading them to the front of the train. Not many people were on the platform yet, and the few that were didn't notice that their headmistress was on the platform. She lead the three children to the middle of the train and choose and empty compartment. She helped load the trunks over top of the seats and get the kids settled.

'I regret to say that I have to be going now' Minerva announced to the four children, who looked quit un-happy at the statement.

'Oh but mummy, do you have too?' Geneviève whined to her mother, she did not want to be left alone. The children had not been more the ten feet away from their mother since they came to stay with her, even going to muggleborn houses with her.

'Don't whine Geneviève, I'll see you in just a few hours. If you have any problems an older student or prefect will help you!' Minerva said quickly before kissing her youngest child on the head and proceeding to do the same to her other two. She left moments later, leaving the four students on their own.

'What dose your mum mean she'll see you in a few hours?' Harry asked curiously to the other occupants of the compartment.

'Our mum is the Transfiguration teacher-' Jonas began

'And the head of Gryffindor-' Jace added as an afterthought.

'Plus the headmistress' Geneviève added with a giggle.

'Wow, so what's you last name?' Harry asked nervously

'McGonagall' Geneviève answered with a kind warm smile to show him that she was ok with his questions.

'I'm guessing you've lived in the wizarding world your entire life then?' He asked nervously looking at his hands.

'No, we didn't know about the wizarding world until Early June.' Jonas said with a small smile

'We are adopted you see, our parents from what we know, died during the war.' Geneviève told the messy black-haired boy, who seemed to be relived that he's not the only one with a life like that. Harry seemed like her was about to ask another question but was stopped by a knock on the compartment door, three gingers stood there, two obviously twins.

'Are you first years?' One of the twins asked the four occupants of the compartment, after all of the shook their heads 'yes' the other proceeded to speak.

'Well I'm Fred and this is George' the other twin obviously Fred said then went on 'We're third years and this is our brother Ronnikins he's a first year, we were wondering if he could sit with you?'

'Of course!' All quartet said in union, Ron sat down between Harry and Geneviève, his brothers left moments later saying their Friend Lee had a tarantula.

'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley' the ginger told the quartet

'I'm Geneviève McGonagall, but you can call me Genna' She told the boy with a smile.

'I'm Jonas McGonagall' Jonas added with a smile

'I'm Jace McGonagall' Jace said shyly.

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter' the last occupant of the compartment offered his hand to the ginger with a smile, but Ron didn't take he just stared In awe at Harry's forehead.

'Ron Don't stare at him!' Geneviève chastised the awestruck boy who in returned mumbled something like 'that's what Mum would say'.

'And you mother would be right! you don't stare at someone like that!' she once again chastised the boys behavior.

'Sorry' The ginger mumbled to the now silent compartment.

'It's alright Ron, I just don't really like or understand the fame' Harry told the ginger with a smile, the five children started a conversation on everything, Ron and Genna even became greet friends, they got food off the trolley, practicing magic and what not. But were soon interrupted by a girl who was already dressed in her school uniform, accompanying her was a round faced boy who they had met earlier.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

'We've already told him we haven't seen it,' said Jonas told her, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.' She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

'Er – all right.' He cleared his throat. 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.' He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers, his rat stayed grey and fast asleep.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' said the girl. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?' She said all this very fast.

The occupants of the compartment looked at each other bewildered and were satisfied to find that everyone was quit confused.

'I'm Geneviève McGonagall and these are my brothers Jonas and Jace' She told the girl while indicating to each of her brothers as she said their names.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron muttered.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Are you really?' said Hermione. 'I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. And your the kids of the headmistress aren't you?'

'Am I?' said Harry, feeling dazed. While Jonas, Jace and Geneviève at the same time 'Yes' She didn't seem to hear though because her attention was once again on Harry.

'Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' said Hermione. 'Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad ... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.' And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

'Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron. Everyone shook their heads in union at that, then He threw his wand back into his trunk. 'Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'

'What house are your brothers in?' asked Harry.

'Gryffindor,' said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. 'Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'

'That's the house Vol– I mean, You-Know-Who was in?'

'Yeah,' said Jonas answered for Ron. Ron flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

'You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit lighter,' said Geneviève, trying to take Ron's mind off houses, Noticing his stress.

'So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?' Harry was wondering what a wizard did once they'd finished school.

'Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' said Ron. 'Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high- security vault.'

Everyone stared at him.

'Really? What happened to them?' Geneviève asked

'Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it.'

You could clearly see that Harry was turning this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying.

'What are your Quidditch teams?' Ron asked asked the compartment, that struck and long converstation that lasted a long time.

The continued to enjoyed themselves until once again they were interrupted by a blonde-haired boy with too big goons.

'We heard Harry potter was In this compartment' Said the blonde boy quit arrogantly 'So it's you then?' he asked while staring straight at Harry himself.

'Yes' Harry told the boy in an annoyed manner.

'This Crabbe and This is Goyle' The arrogant boy said indicating to his two goons. 'and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' extending his hand to Harry, Ron made that bad mistake of snorting at Draco's name. 'This my names funny do you? No need to ask yours, Red hair, Hammy down clothes, You must be a Weasley' He sneered at Ron.

'So what if he's a Weasley? Obviously Weasley's are kinder then you are!' Jonas retorted to the boy in an equally arrogant voice.

'And who would you be? a Mudblood?' Sneered Malfoy at Jonas

'Jonas McGonagall actually' Jonas Sneered right back at the boy, while standing up to face the boy. 'you know the Headmistress? that's my mum, you dope.' He added with a small smile.

'Bet you-' Geneviève began to the now pale white boys face

'-Feel stupid now' Jace continued for his sister with a small grin pulling at the sides of his lip.

'Well I didn't come in here to talk to you, now I did I?' He turned back to Harry. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,' he said slowly. 'Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you. And these thre are no better, muggle lovers.' All the Occupants of the compartment stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

'Say that again,' he Challenged the blonde.

'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered.

'Unless you get out now,' said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or anyone else in the compartment.

'Leave Now Malfoy or we will' Geneviève said from behind one of her brothers, she couldn't tell which since they stood taller then her and there backs were both to her.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. Jonas and Jace were holding their stomachs and Genevive was giggleing at the bigger boys predicament completely missing the new Arrival until she spoke.

'What has been going on?' she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

'I think he's been knocked out,' Ron said to Harry, Jonas, Jace and Geneviève. He looked closer at Scabbers. 'No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep.' And so he had.

'You've met Malfoy before?' Geneviève asked with interest. Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

'I've heard of his family,' said Ron darkly. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disap- peared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.'

Jonas who here a small noise behind him turned to Hermione. 'Can we help you with something?'

'You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'

'Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' said Ron, scowling at her. 'Would you mind leaving while we change?'

'All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'

By the time she left the entire compartment was glaring at her.

'How about I wait outside while you guys get changed and then I'll get changed when your done.' Geneviève asked before walking out of the compartment and waiting for the boys. Once everyone was finished they sat inside the compartment until a loud Booming voice sounded on the train. The voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?'

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!' Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' There was a loud 'Oooooh!'. The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were in a boat with Hermione and Neville while Jonas, Jace and Geneviève shred a boat with a blond head girl they learned to be Monika.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!' And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under- ground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was check- ing the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. 'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, but when her eyes went over Jonas, jace and Geneviève they became kinder and less stern.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted there whole home into it.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. You could clearly hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start- of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Jonas who had some chocolate on his face was fighting his sister who trid to rub it off 'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Please wait quietly.' She left the chamber. Everyone swallowed.

'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' he asked his four new companions.

'Some sort of test, I think. Mum wouldn't tell us, said we'd have to wait and see.' Jace told him.

'Fred said it hurts, but I think he was just kidding' Ron added in an undertone.

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Everyone just ried t Ignore her. Suddenly several people screamed and everyone was brought out of their thoughts.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying,

'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?' A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

'About to be sorted, I suppose?' A few people nodded mutely.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. 'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first-years, 'and follow me.'

Following their mother, Jonas, Jace and Geneviève took in the faces of the other first years. Most looked frightened, but some, like Malfoy, looked oddly confidant. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Looking upwards they saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. They could clearly hear Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.'

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. The looked up at their mother as she placed a four legged stool in front of them, On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black  
, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal  
, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!' _

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Jonas who was closest to him. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause – 'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!' 'RAVENCLAW!' The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Rons twin brothers were cheering merrily.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Finnigan, Seamus', the sandy-haired boy in-between Harry and Geneviève in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!' Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Ron, Jonas and Jace all groaned.

'McGonagall, Jace' When that was said the hall went a little silent, then whisper's broke out 'McGonagall has a son?' and 'wow who would have guessed'

It took only mere seconds before the hat declared him a Gryffindor, At which his mother smiled a tiny bit.

'McGonagall, Jonas' Jonas ignored the whisper's that took place because of his name, And at least a minute after if was on his head it too declared him a Gryffindor.

'McGonagall, Geneviève' she took the longest, her and the hat were having an Argument:

_'Ah three new McGonagall's in one day, interesting' The hat said._

'**_Yes' she said to the hat _**

'_but not really now are, you? A Vergo truly, but that is a lie as well.' _

**_'what do you mean a lie?' _**

_'One day you will know, but for now where to put you? Your families been in Slytherin for generations, but of course your father changed that.' _

_'**I don't know who my real family is.. I want to be with my brothers!' **_

_**'**very well then, it better be **GRYFFINDOR!' **_

A smile erupted on her face and the tables clapped, she proceeded to a seat between her brothers.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR', Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!' Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. 'Moon' ... 'Nott' ... 'Parkinson' ... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil' ... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne

'Potter, Harry' their new friend joined them in Gryffindor and soon enough Ron did as well. 'Zappis, Monika' the girl they met on the boats joined hem as well.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. 'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!'

The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Such as: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs. All of there favorites.

'That does look good,' said a ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

'Can't you –?' Geneviève who was sitting next to Harry bagan.

'I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years,' said the ghost. 'I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'

'I know who you are!' said Ron suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

'Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?' Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

'Like this,' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, 'So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost.' Looking over at said table saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, The McGonagall Children and co were pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

'How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.

'I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice- cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding ...

As Geneviève helped herself to Ice cream, the conversations turned to Families.

'I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

The others laughed.

'What about you, Neville?' said Ron.

'Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great- uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

The Hall fell silent. 'Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

'First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbid- den to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.' Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corri- dors. 'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Very few laughed, Geneviève, Jonas and Jace had already been informed by there mother to stay away from the corridor.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. All the teachers including their mothers, smiles became fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!' And the school bellowed:

_**'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_  
_** Teach us something please, **_  
_**Whether we be old and bald**_  
_** Or young with scabby knees, **_  
_**Our heads could do with filling **_  
_**With some interesting stuff, **_  
_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_  
_** Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_  
_** So teach us things worth knowing,**_  
_** Bring back what we've forgot, **_  
_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_  
_** And learn until our brains all rot.' **_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chatter- ing crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.

'Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first-years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves – show yourself.'

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. 'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?'

There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

'Oooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!' He swooped suddenly at them.

They all ducked. 'Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walk- ing sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

'You want to watch out for Peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said.

'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Geneviève was sharing a room with Hermione Granger, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown and Monika Zappis. Five, four-poster beds with scarlet hangings sat in the room. Geneviève chose a bed between Hermione Granger and Monika zappis who seemed greatful. The nest hour they sat up and talked before everyone fell asleep in their uniforms.


End file.
